


The reason behind a feeling

by kjs_s



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjs_s/pseuds/kjs_s
Summary: Stanley realizes that his jealousy isn’t just over Gaston’s fans





	The reason behind a feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisho/gifts).



> This is happening before and during ''Gaston''. It was inspired by this post and the comments on it https://marhinki-shipper-4-lyph.tumblr.com/post/161420715045/marhinki-shipper-4-lyph-adarafaelbarbas

Envy was a feeling Stanley was pretty much familiar with. His entire life he had moments in which he was feeling jealous without however acting on it. When his friends got the chance to go on trips with their families, he would wonder why they couldn’t go too. When his sisters received pretty dresses for their birthdays, he would be jealous and ask for one for himself. Stanley was now accustomed to that feeling. So the moment he caught himself being jealous of Gaston, he didn’t think too much about it. Of course, he would feel this way; the other was a war hero who the whole village admired. But, was that all?

Tonight like every other night before Stanley went to the tavern to meet with Tom and Dick. The three of them were Gaston’s henchmen and bodyguards so their job was to be around him almost constantly. Upon finding them, he took a seat and started drinking from the drink they already had ordered for him. ‘’It feels a bit boring around here recently, don’t you agree? I feel like nothing exciting is happening anymore.'’ They had this conversation before but nothing ever came of it. It wasn’t like they could do something to help with their boredom. Because Stanley’s inactivity other than their hunting trips was a common issue for him to talk about, the others chose to ignore him and continue with their talk. 

This was the moment everyone’s heads turned towards the picture of a deer that Gaston had thrown his knife at. They were surprised by the sudden movement but not so much from the action. Stanley rolled his eyes at the scene before him and he let out a slight groan as soon as LeFou started singing in order to cheer up his friend.  
‘’Here we go again. I can’t believe he started singing, he always does that. I mean, he does have an amazing voice and we all love Gaston but I think we don’t need to praise him every single day.’’ Stanley turned to look at the other man who was dancing around the tavern.

‘’Is that a hint of jealousy I spot there, my friend?’’ Tom questioned Stanley determined to address the matter of his companion’s feelings.

‘’We have discussed that before many times. You are well aware, that I believe that the way everyone adores Gaston is a bit excessive. Yes, he is a war hero but the war is now over. There is no need for them to gush over him like everything he does is perfect. We are just as brave as he is and we are also extremely skilled. We deserve just as much praise as he is getting.’’ He turned to look at his friends hoping for a nod of agreement.

‘’I hear you, but are you sure that’s just that? You never seem that upset when any of the village’s women other than your sisters marvel at the man. Or when the tavern’s owner decided to place that painting of him on the wall. The only time you react in such a manner is when LeFou is praising him and his achievements. So, maybe you aren’t jealous of the praise but at who is doing it.’’ Tom shot him a knowing glare before noticing LeFou moving closer to them. ‘’He is coming over.’’

After the trio’s sing along, when their boss’s right-hand man approached them, Stanley turned to his friend.

‘’You are wrong. I have no reason to be jealous that LeFou, in particular, is admiring Gaston. I just believe he doesn’t have a valid reason to be considered the village’s most important man like the song is suggesting.’’ He looked at LeFou thinking why can’t anyone sing for him just once. ‘’Now excuse me, but we have to participate in the dance considering we are paid to do it.’’

During the song, he was paying close attention to his surroundings. More than once he found himself not looking at Gaston but staring at the singer. Particularly when the bite mark in his stomach was revealed, Stanley gasped wondering why would Gaston had done something like that. But his mind was filled with thoughts about LeFou and how he really did have an incredible singing voice. In addition, Stanley couldn’t help but smile when they made eye contact for a second near the end of the song. One of the things he didn’t realize at the moment was that he felt a little bitter when Gaston had his arms around the other man.

Tom and Dick had given Stanley their glasses to get them refilled in order to busy him and distract him from the song. It did work as long as he was telling the barmaid to provide him with more drinks. However, he still followed Gaston and LeFou around with the corner of his eye. 

The minute he gave them the glasses Dick thanked him but Tom gave him a knowing smile about their earlier conversation. That wasn’t the first time he had noticed his friend’s crush but it was the first time he had mentioned it. Tom’s plan although was to try and made him realize it and be honest with himself.  
Stanley then went back to his drink thinking about why he was feeling that way. Was there any truth behind what Tom had said earlier? Was he really just envious of the attention Gaston was receiving from everyone, especially LeFou, or was his jealousy running deeper than that? There was something he sure had to explore further.


End file.
